<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mark of Death by paulthelahoe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344348">Mark of Death</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulthelahoe/pseuds/paulthelahoe'>paulthelahoe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Romance, Slytherin, Slytherin Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:02:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulthelahoe/pseuds/paulthelahoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wanted something to tell me my future was bright.<br/>I can imagine myself saying at the time that life itself was like a book borrowed from the library―something that did not belong to me and was due to expire. How silly."</p><p>Whereas Sirius Black has a twin sister who is just trying to find her place in the wizarding world</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter &amp; Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fanfic is also posted on wattpad!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A lot can happen during a lifetime. Had someone asked Amalthea Black at the age of 11 what she expected to be years later, she would've listed three things. Certainly not being dead as one of them. </p><p>The first thing they told you about her life was how she died. But the thing they forgot to tell you is how she lived. Whether it be before she died or after.</p><p>This is the story of how Amalthea Black lived. </p><p>————————————-</p><p>Some places are magic; it's a thing you feel in the soul as much as the eyes. Hogwarts was one of those places. </p><p>Amalthea walked over to the window and reflected on her grey surroundings. She had always loved Hogwarts. It was a place that encouraged her to feel relaxed even when she wasn't.</p><p>Hogwarts had become a home to the Black girl.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ ᴛᴡᴏ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was three days before Christmas but the day that Christmas holidays finally started. I was dreading going home but excited that I could see Regulus again</p><p>Sirius and I had drifted apart shortly after he got sorted in Gryffindor.</p><p>I had really missed him, but who wouldn't miss their other half? Before I could over-think even more, Lucius cut in causing me to abandon my thoughts. </p><p>"The train is about to leave," Lucius said. "We should probably board."</p><p>Lucius and I both boarded the train, not looking forward to be going home. We shortly met up with Evan in the corridor. </p><p>The train shook underneath our feet as we sat down in our chosen compartment. </p><p>I zoned out as Lucius and Evan talked about some random topic I didn't care about.</p><p>"Are you there?" </p><p>"Physically, yes. Mentally is debatable." I replied back to Lucius.</p><p>"Okay, what did I do?" Lucius questioned.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"You look like you want to rip my head off."</p><p>"Sorry, that's just how my face works," I answered. "Now that I've made it weird, I'm going to make my exit."</p><p>I pulled open the door and went down the corridor searching for the flash of orange hair. I hadn't seen Lily in what felt like forever, even though it had been only a few days. It's hard to hang out with her when I'm surrounded by people who don't like muggleborns.</p><p>After searching for 5 minutes, I finally found the compartment with Lily and Marlene in it. I pushed the door door and stepped in. </p><p>"Sorry, it took me so long. The idiots I were with wouldn't shut up for the longest time," I explained quickly.</p><p>"It's okay," Lily smiled softly.</p><p>I threw myself into the seat by Lily. Marlene was sitting across from us. </p><p>"I'm surprised James isn't in here being a stupid toerag as you like to call him Lils," I added. </p><p>"He's so annoying, try being in the same house as him." Lily stated. </p><p>"I'm glad I'm not but sometimes the Slytherins can be a bit too much too," I explained.  "Like a few days ago, Lucius decided to turn my hair yellow and tried to blame it on poor innocent Evan. Lucius is the only one that really knows I hate yellow."</p><p>"Sounds like James. Him, your brother and their group of misfits prank everyone and everything,"  Lily said. </p><p>"I know I've heard. They're a bunch of idiots," I said. " I think I'm gonna take a nap before we get to the station. I'm super tired, just wake me up when we get there Lils."</p><p>"Ok, I will." Lily said. </p><p>After that I fell into a dreamless slumber until I was awoken a few hours later.</p><p>Lily had shaken me awake. I quickly said my goodbyes to her and Marlene, and quickly made my way off of the train. I trudged through the crowd searching for the familiar faces of my so called family. </p><p>At first I didn't see anyone and then I saw the familiar black locks of Regulus' hair. Sirius had already found his way to them and was standing amongst them. I made my way further through the crowd and to them. </p><p>"Hello, Mother and Father." I greeted them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ ᴛʜʀᴇᴇ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sooner or later, you're going to disappoint us all over again!" With those words came a slap. "You became friends with that filthy little mudblood!" </p><p>With a silent scream I fell forward, my mouth too full of blood for me to make any noise.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Mother!" I attempted to cry out through the blood. </p><p>There are times I can't tell the nightmare of my reality from the fiction of my nightmares. In my nights my mother is a monster and in my days she is the same. </p><p>As I froze up, I felt her smoldering gaze land on me. She landed a kick on my side, a searing shot of pain ran up my body. This time a scream escaped my lips as the devastating sounds bounced off the living room's walls. </p><p>A smile stretched across my mother's face. She didn't seemed at all bothered by the screams that came from me. If anything, she seemed amused by my pain. </p><p>Her stony eyes glowered down at me, watching as my body writhed. An occasional whimper would escape my mouth. My agony seemed to be her entertainment. After a time, my screams had subsided and my mother had grown bored with my stillness. </p><p>Sending another kick to my stomach, my mother left, but not without giving one last lingering glance to my motionless body. </p><p>As I dragged myself off of the floor, pain sears through my abdomen. I barely make it to my room before I collapsed onto my bed. My mind screamed out as the pain drove through my sides. </p><p>Abruptly, my door was pushed open. I flinched at the sound as it made contact with the wall. I had thought it was my mother but it was my twin brother Sirius. </p><p>He rushed to my side and pulled me into his arms. Sobs wracked through my body as he pulled me closer. </p><p>"I want you to know I'm in this with you. We're going to get through this together. You'll never feel alone with me by your side, Thea." Sirius reassured me. </p><p>"I know, Sirius." I murmured.  "I love you."</p><p>"I love you too, little sister."</p><p>The silence was somehow comforting and spoke for itself, it was peaceful in a way where I could feel at home and know that no matter what was happening, my brother was forever there for me.</p><p>After Sirius soon left my room, I felt a wave of drowsiness hit me. As my consciousness ebbed, my mind went into free fall, letting the world of dreams come to me in its swaying way.</p><p>—————————————-</p><p>December 25th, 1971</p><p> </p><p>I wake suddenly, every thought in high definition. My eyes take in every ray of light and without a doubt I know I've slept too long. </p><p>Within seconds, I'm dressed and have slowly made my way downstairs. </p><p>It was the day of the Christmas Ball. I guess I was somewhat excited just because I could see my friends.</p><p>I quickly went to the kitchen to grab breakfast. I grabbed something random and ate it fast.  After that, I made my way back up to my room to start getting dressed for the Christmas Ball. </p><p>In the span of an hour, I had curled my hair and slipped on my dress. It was a black gown made of soft, satiny fabric, long and fitting. I too had to cover the bruises Mother left me.  </p><p>After a short while, it was finally time for the ball to start. I made my way to the top of the stairs. it was immediate and loud, the ball was in full swing. After freezing to listen for a few moments I began to ascend against the advice of my anxiety. </p><p>As soon as I got into the ball room, my eyes immediately flew to the boy in the corner of the room. </p><p>He was looking down at his feet like a nervous  child, his hands tucked in the pockets of his black suit pants. The light was shining down, presenting his raven hair with streaks of chestnut run through it. His face was shadowed so his eyes appeared as a stormy blue. He looked up at me, a smile on his face.</p><p>I felt my lips lift upward, as I beamed back at him. I felt my smile fall off my face as I felt someone drape their arm around my shoulders. I looked to my right and was met with the infamous cheeky grin of Lucius Malfoy. </p><p>"You idiot! You scared me!" I laughed, as I smacked his shoulder playfully. </p><p>"That was the point, T." If it was even possible, his grin somehow grew even more. </p><p>Lucius pulled me close, gently rubbing my arm. I sunk into the warmth of his side, appreciative of the simple gesture of my best friend.</p><p>I glanced back to the corner that I was staring at before Lucius came along and the raven haired boy was gone.</p><p>"What were you looking at?" Lucius questioned. </p><p>"Nothing," I responded back. "Let's go, we should go find Evan before he finds himself in trouble like always." </p><p>"He does tend to get into trouble left unsupervised." With that I dragged Lucius around the room trying to find our messy haired best friend.</p><p>As we got closer to the other side of the room, I stopped a mop of brown hair that belonged to no one other than Evan Rosier. Standing amongst him was the raven haired boy I saw earlier.</p><p>"Hello," Lucius and I greeted them. </p><p>"Hello, Lucius and Thea." Evan greeted back. </p><p>"Who's this?" I gestured to the boy standing beside him. </p><p>"Oh yeah, this is Aleksander Avery. I met him on the train when we left Hogwarts." Evan said. </p><p>"Nice to meet you, Aleksander. I'm Amalthea Black but you can call me Thea and that's Lucius Malfoy." I said, whilst pointing to the white haired boy who was standing beside me.</p><p>"Nice to meet you too, Thea and Lucius." Aleksander murmured out. </p><p>After our introductions, we mingled amongst each other. We talked about completely random topics until the end of the ball. Afterwards, we all said our goodbyes and went our separate ways.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ ᴏɴᴇ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At that peculiar hour, platform 9 3/4 was a tumultuous abundance of people, bursting with witches and wizards of all kinds. Thea spotted a few tearful mothers here and there, as well as some seniors chuckling as they recounted their epic summer adventures to each other in immense detail.</p><p>All of a sudden, it hit me that I wouldn't see my younger brother Regulus for certainly some time. It upset me but I'd see him at Christmas.</p><p>I boarded the train before Sirius did. I made my way down the carpeted corridor in search of a compartment. I approached one with a white haired boy inside and pulled open the doors. I set my trunk above me, and my cat Loki's cage beside me.</p><p>"What's your name?" I ask before I could stop the words tumbling from my mouth. His head cocked to the side, his eyes shifting from the ground to me. </p><p>The boy with the moon dusted hair met my eyes. His eyes were the color of the ocean; opalescent and flecked with every shade of blue.</p><p>"Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy." He said, not breaking our gaze. </p><p>"I'm Amalthea Black, but you can call me Thea." I stated. </p><p>After our awkward introduction the compartment filled with comfortable silence, as I took in my surroundings. The Scottish country side stretched and fell like waves on a gentle sea dotted with grass and wildflowers.</p><p>It was truly beautiful.<br/>
———————————————</p><p>"Black, Amalthea!"</p><p>The students and professors of Hogwarts watched as the girl with hair that flowed down her back like black ink of a tilted piece of parchment trudged up to the front of the Great Hall. As she took a seat on the small wooden stool, her stomach churned. Professor McGonagall started to place the large worn umber hat on her head, but before it could even touch the top of her head it let out a loud shout, "SLYTHERIN!"</p><p>The students decked out in green and silver let out sounds of applause and cheered. Thea grinned, hurrying off to join her new family. She had squeezed in next to the silver haired boy she had met on the train and flashed him a quick smile.</p><p>Her excitement was however fleeting as the Professor shushed all of the hall so the next first year could be sorted.</p><p>"Black, Sirius!"</p><p>Thea grinned as she watched her twin brother walk up to the front of the Great Hall to be sorted. His striking grey eyes partially met her own as the Sorting Hat was placed over his head. </p><p>The hat for silent for a minute but finally it shouted out, "GRYFFINDOR!" The girl's grin was quickly wiped off of her face. She watched as Sirius walked down the steps and towards the Gryffindor table. He quickly sat down beside a messy haired boy with glasses. </p><p>She soon inverted her attention back to the rest of the sorting but needless to say she still felt disappointed that Sirius didn't end up in Slytherin with her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>